Under Pressure
by somandalicious
Summary: An uncommon love story about the bonds of unlikely friends. Through the hardship of a quest for hope, they learn about love in ways they had never thought. Post HBP. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy.


Under Pressure

Pressure. Deep, dark, frantic pressure. Emotional pressure that six people, barely twenty, felt tensely upon their young shoulders.

Pressure.

Strain that brought historic, comforting buildings down in flames. Leaving nothing but sorrowful, nostalgic ruins.

Anxiety from turning against family and the ideas, beliefs, that was all they ever knew or understood.

Stresses that found an unlikely troop huddled together in a black alley. Filthy, starving, terrified and stronger than could ever be imagined.

The world they once knew was in chaos. Nobody knew who to trust, where to go or how to fix it. Wizarding Britain had become a fallen empire. An idea of anarchy and with such a cutthroat society, no where was safe.

Voldemort was defeated, the Order was broken, and the ministry was nonexistent. Hope, it would seem, had vanished. It was dangerous and bitter. People became riotous and savage. Trust no one, and take what is needed. No matter who from. If not, it would be taken with dire consequences.

And so, they found each other through the darkness, the sadness to create a distorted peace, a fellowship. It was the only way to make sense through the pandemonium.

They were only first names now. Not surnames, pet names, or insults. They were a twisted family of sorts, one built for survival. Simply known amongst each other as just:

Pansy.

Draco.

Hermione.

Ron.

Ginny.

And Harry.

Just.

Pansy shivered deeper into Draco's side as he shifted, careful not to disturb Hermione's head in his lap. Ron laid an elbow across her hip and held fast to Ginny's hand while she settled her head against Harry's that rested upon her shoulder.

"We need food and warmth." Ron whispered, although his concern was no longer for himself, but for the others. Especially Pansy, who had been beaten and nearly raped four nights prior. It was how she came along to the group.

Draco let his head fall against the stone wall. "That's unlikely." and his long fingers swept Hermione's cheek to remove the hindrance of her tangled hair.

"Not completely unlikely. " Ron suggested with an encouraging glance at Draco.

"Forget it. All of us will never make it to the manor." Draco sneered, not because he found it absurd, but the fact his mother was surely there and would most likely kill them all upon sight. "Besides, not one of us is healthy enough to apparate."

"I've an idea. Tonight lets break into one of the lofts in this building. Clearly it's deserted." He glimpsed at the sky. "I feel a rain coming."

Draco followed the red-head's gaze. "Indeed. Let's wake the others, but we must only stay for the night."

Ron nodded in accordance and moved to shake Harry from slumber.

Soon the six were soundlessly slipping into the broken window, watchful of their surroundings.

As if Merlin had blessed them, they found a flat with not only a fireplace, but a cupboard of canned vegetable jars and stale crackers.

On two mattresses pulled from the beds, they hunkered down, with bellies full, for a short but pleasant sleep. A rarity in their new world.

Morning came with arguments.

"I don't care if I'm acting like a thoughtless child, Draco!" Hermione seethed and passed him a scathing look of defiance. " I'm tired, I'm scared, and I want a sodding bath!" She tossed her curls and stuffed another cracker into her mouth with a scowl.

"Honestly, darling, I agree with her." Pansy tried a smile, as she was ever grateful to Hermione for saving her from a terrible demise, and would happily follow her anywhere.

His shoulders slumped with defeat. He closed his eyes as a saving grace. "I cannot fight both of you." He jerked his chin at Harry and Ginny. "What about you two?"

Harry cupped Ginny's cheek and stared into her eyes for a long moment. "I think it will be a chance to start over. Even with your mother there it will be the safest place to go."

Ginny nodded hesitantly, for she had refused to speak since seeing Molly and Arthur's bodies hanging from the willow at what had once been the Burrow. In fact the only person who she seemed to have any contact with was Harry.

Ron drank deeply from the cup of water to hide a satisfied grin. They had created hope, even if it was just a little.

"Alright!" Draco let his body fall roughly against the mattress and jammed his fingers through his fine, but tangled locks. A heavy pressure rode his chest ominously. "We'll go."


End file.
